As is well known to those versed in the art, considerable work has been done in the parachute field to insure opening of the parachute, especially the main canopy. However, prior parachute opening devices have often been relatively complex, adding appreciably to the expense of manufacture and maintenance, less than entirely reliable under practical conditions of use, and complex in refolding for reuse.